Centralized power distribution can have major impact to communities when the distribution system is taken down either from natural or man-made disasters. Solar panel production can provide some amount of power if the distribution system goes down. However, clouds frequently block the collection of energy to allow solar panel energy production. Solar panels also stop power generation during the night time hours.
One potential solution is large commercial grade wind turbines that generate significant amounts of power. However, these large commercial grade generators must be located away from the consumers. Distribution and transmission systems are required to move the power from the large commercial generation facility to the consumers. Large commercial grade wind turbines cannot operate in high wind conditions due to the inertia generated by the large turbine blades. Consequently, a need exists for smaller micro wind turbines that can provide a localized, efficient source of electrical energy.